


Birthday Tea

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, MasterWorks50, Missy fluff, Missy's birthday, The Master's birthday, fluff and nice things, the Doctor gets soaked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: The Doctor comes home to a new room in her TARDIS. Her oldest friend is behind the door having made her OWN birthday tea as she thinks the Doctor has forgotten her birthday.A short story to give Missy some fluff and joy on the 50th anniversary of the Master, because she deserves all the love.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Birthday Tea

The Doctor ran through the doors to her TARDIS while large, gelatinous cave creatures shot sticky masses of yellow goo that she dodged blindly, the highly adherent substance attaching itself to her clothes and hair firmly as she made it quickly across the room to her console, the doors closing behind her and the TARDIS dematerialising to the sound of a large splat against the outside of the doors. 

She leaned against her console and sighed, taking a moment to regain her breath. Home finally, and quite alone having promised to pick up Yaz after she spent some family time at home herself. She hadn’t intended to end up abducted by the very creatures she had subsequently liberated when she went to pay a quick tourist stop. Still, she HAD attempted to switch off the translation circuit and proudly demonstrate her high proficiency in Kripvikil….entirely letting it slip her mind that the Kripvikilic word for decimate was very easy to mix up with their word for liberate. Easy mistake to make - and be sentenced to death for. Could've happened to anyone.

“Ah well Doctor, planet saved, next stop...well, tea, nice cup of tea first!” she said to the empty room. 

She walked through the corridor, already grimacing at the thought of her very messy kitchen, then pausing as her hand froze in mid air, poised to push the door to her kitchen open when she spotted an entirely new door. Large, floor to ceiling with ornate engravings - a rather elaborate metal door that had certainly not been there before. 

“Huh,” she said, chewing her lip as she thrust her hand into her pocket with the intention of pulling out her sonic, only to be met with a pocket full of a squelchy gelatinous mess, in which her sonic was firmly encased. 

She pulled her hand from her pocket, grimacing as she put her ear to the door, hearing nothing untoward she took a deep breath and strode in purposefully, determined to solve the mystery. 

She froze in her tracks half way across the room - or rather conservatory. A rather exquisite victorian conservatory - large folding doors opening onto lush green manicured gardens, a fountain at the centre and hedges neatly trimmed into the shapes of various animals surrounding the borders. In the centre of the conservatory sat a table laden with tea and cakes, and two chairs, of which her oldest friend sat on one...giving her the most disgusted look she had seen casted her way in as long as she could remember 

“Missy...what are you...where did you...how did you...did you build a garden?”

“Yes I did,” Missy said, looking utterly alarmed as the Doctor moved to pull out the chair opposite her. “Stop!”

“Why? What have you done?” the Doctor said, glancing around frantically, expecting a trap to be sprung at any moment before realising that it would be a very por trap if Missy alerted her to it. 

“Made a beautiful garden and a lovely birthday tea with a delicate lace tablecloth that you are NOT going anywhere near, is what I've done!” Missy exclaimed as she rounded the table and located a clean spot on the Doctor’s arm to take a firm grasp of as she marched her out of the doors and toward the fountain. 

“Why...Missy..why did you make all this?” the Doctor said, completely confused. “And why can’t I join you? It’s MY TARDIS!”

“Have you SEEN you dear?” Missy said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

“Might be a little goo on me,” the Doctor said, as Missy hurried her down the path, her free arm moving as she ran her hand up her coat and into her hair, her nose wrinkling in disgust as she was met with goo matted deeply into her hair. “Maybe more than a bit - it’ll wash out, no need to be so...it’s not my birthday…”

Missy spun her around, back to the fountain as she glared at her, silent for a moment, lips poised as she contemplated many _many_ words, but decided instead to place both palms against her chest and push the Doctor straight back into the fountain, twirling back to avoid the water splashing on her clothes. 

“No dear, it’s MY birthday and YOU clearly forgot. AGAIN,” Missy said as she marched back toward the conservatory, sitting down, utterly indignant as she watched the Doctor standing up under the fountain, rinsing her hair, her jacket now clean, and draped over the edge of the fountain as she casually kicked and splashed the water around.

Missy rolled her eyes, as she poured tea, pretending that she wasn't watching and find the Doctor utterly adorable. Annoyed, that was the word. Not adorable, nope. Definitely not...adorable. 

The Doctor finally made her way back to the table, much cleaner but very wet and dripping all over the shiny new conservatory floor, but Missy found it hard to chastise her given the _adorable_ apologetic look she wore. She opted to scowl silently, her gaze fixed on the Doctor firmly as she sat down and grabbed a biscuit. 

“You made yourself a birthday tea - did you think I’d forget?” she said, taking a bite, not appearing at all concerned about how wet she now was. 

“Well, you’re not the best at birthdays, it’s always been me who holds the track record for remembering things like that.”

“Ah...well, your birthday gifts have historically been a little…..undesirable,” the Doctor said as she finished her biscuit.

“Who doesn’t desire an army of the dead?” Missy asked, bemused

The Doctor grimaced and shook her head as she slid her hand in to her soggy pocket and fished around until her hand clasped a purple velvet box. She pulled it out with an apologetic smile and thrust it toward Missy. 

Missy raised an eyebrow, her demeanour immediately changing as eagerness to open her present flooded through her. She broke into a grin and took the box, popping it open and emitting a gasp as her eyes fell on a broach - Gallifreyan symbols interlocking the letters of both of their names, etched onto the metal surface. 

“May I?” the Doctor asked, gesturing to the broach while she watched Missy smiling in delight. 

“Absolutely NOT!” You’ll get my nice coat all wet!” Missy said in mock horror before the lock of abject disappointment on the Doctor’s face became too much and she rolled her eyes and giggled “Oh go on then.”

Missy felt an absolute burst of happiness as the Doctor leaned down chewing her lip in concentration as she fumbled abut, clumsily pinning the broach to Missy’s jacket. When it was finally secured, Missy grabbed her hands and held her in place, their eyes meeting as Missy inched her close, so close her breath whispered across the Doctor’s lips as she spoke quietly. 

“You didn’t forget.”

“Course not,” the Doctor whispered against her lips as she closed the distance between them.

“Mmmm,” Missy murmured as pressed her lips softly against hers before taking a grasp of the Doctor’s braces and pulling her down onto her lap, an arm around her back as her other stroked the Doctor’s cheek.

“Your clothes are getting wet,” the Doctor said, with a big grin.

“The things I do for you honey, now where’s my happy birthday?”

The Doctor paused, taking in the sight of her beautiful friend, eyes alight with a joy she couldn’t disguise if she wanted to. She looped her arms around her back and smiled warmly, her mental barriers inching open to send a flood of love straight to her. 

“Happy birthday Missy,” she said.

Missy smiled, her hearts so full of warmth and love that all she could do was kiss her in response. 


End file.
